


It Began With a Little Boy

by AylaRouge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I don't like Ruby, I should stop tagging this, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Sibling Incest, more tags then story, nothing pass season 5, or 7, or Anna, or anyone who tries to come between the OTP, really it all stopped when Kripke left, there is no season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaRouge/pseuds/AylaRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Then little brother hurt big brother, hurt him and made him bleed. And the world began to end."</i> The story of Sam and Dean, told by an outside point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began With a Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in _2009_ , dear god so long ago. Hope you like it :)

It all began with a little baby boy. Such a sweet little thing, always crying and never calming down for mommy and daddy, but once in big brother's arms, the little boy quieted and smiled. This little boy seemed to have everything a little boy would want. He had a big strong daddy to teach him and a sweet mommy to kiss him good night. And he had a big brother who loved him better then the rest.

Then the mommy's deal came up and the baby boy was used. The ugly man with yellow eyes came into the house and bled in little boy's mouth, giving him powers that shouldn't have been there. Then the mommy died and the daddy was never well again. The daddy wanted to follow the mommy but his two boys kept him there. So the daddy grew hard and learned to hunt. The ugly man would pay for what he had done; the daddy couldn't rest until the ugly man was gone.

Big brother became the little boy's mommy and daddy and friend. He'd clean him and feed him and play with him. And every night he would hold the little boy in his arms to calm him down, the only one who could. And the little boy would smile, never knowing that mommy wasn't there. And big brother would cry at night because mommy wasn't there to tell little brother that angels were watching over him.

The boys got older and the father grew colder. They learned to fight and they learned to hunt, they were soldiers in their father's army. But the little brother still only smiled at the big brother and the big brother still was mommy and daddy and friend to the little one.

Then the boys went to school and little brother found people. Some were mean and some stupid. Some were nice and some smiled. So the little boy smiled back and big brother wasn't his only friend any longer, but he still was mommy and daddy. He was still the only one to calm little brother down.

Then father took big brother out to hunt and the little boy was alone. Mommy and daddy and big brother and father was gone, no one was there to smile at and hold at night. No one was there to tell him angels were watching over him. And little brother wasn't a little boy anymore.

Big brother and little brother grew up and grew apart. Big brother was with father more often now and little brother wasn't so little anymore. Little brother became taller brother and found A Way Out. The papers were hidden and little brother dreamed of white houses and locked doors. And always big brother, right next to him at bed time to tell him angels were watching over him and kiss him goodnight.

But big brother didn't want to leave father, big brother wanted to hunt. So little brother went away and found a girl who was all white, soul pure and hair light and hated guns.

Then the ugly man was back and the girl was no more. Big brother was there though, watching it all. Hunts and blood, deals and death, big brother was always there. And little brother grew into father, into the hunter, and big brother wasn't mommy and daddy anymore.

Then a girl with black eyes and a red name came to the little brother. And big brother was pushed away; the red named girl took over, telling little brother lies and feeding him her name. And big brother went away; he was hurt and wanted little brother. But little brother couldn't see past the red named girl. Then the angel came down, came to help big brother. And locks came undone and the world was sad. Then little brother hurt big brother, hurt him and made him bleed. And the world began to end.

It began with a little boy, lost and lied to. He was sad and broken. No mommy to kiss his head and no daddy to keep him safe. But there was a big brother, who held the little boy and kissed his lips, who told him he was watching over him and kept the little boy safe.

There was a brother and a friend and a lover. And it ended with them

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


End file.
